


Heat

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: In episode 10, Viktor and Christophe jumped on Yuri to warm them up after the pool.This is what followed :3





	

"Your feet are like ice! Get them off me, please!"

"Oooh, but you are so warm," one voice purred in Yuri's ear, the hot breath making him shudder. 

"I'm so cold! Warm me with your Eros!" the other voice demanded, and a cold arm made it's way across Yuri's abdomen. 

He shivered and tried to squirm away as Viktor and Christophe crawled all over him, fresh from the pool and covering him with what felt like borderline freezing bodies when he had been in such a nice warm bed. He'd been so very tired and couldn't pull his drowsy body up to do anything, not even get a drink of water. So, it just figured that two very cold men would burst through the door and disturb the hell out of him. 

Maybe he ought to have been mad, but Yuri was far too surprised by it. Viktor normally clung to him. The older skater slept next to him, on top of him, sometimes flopped across his legs - Yuri was almost surprised anytime he had the bed to himself. Even if they were awake Viktor liked to sit right with him, sides pressed together or feet in his lap. 

Being that Yuri was pretty sure they were dating without ever even discussing it, he didn't mind. He relished the physical attention and just wished he had the damn balls to reciprocate properly. 

Christophe, however...

"Mmm what a warm little neck," Christophe was saying as Yuri tried to find an escape route. "How do you keep yourself away from it all the time Viktor?" Yuri felt what had to be a tongue tasting his neck and started to panic. 

"Hey come on, stop! You don't need to do that to get warm!" Yuri said, and in his attempt to get away, squirmed closed to Viktor. 

In response, Viktor did pull him away from Christophe, and closer to his own body...which no longer had a towel. What he wore to the pool left little to the imagination. "I don't know. It's difficult," Viktor replied and kissed Yuri's cheek. 

"Mmmm." Christophe closed the very small distance that had been created between them. "Bet the rest of him is pretty warm too."

"Of course," said Viktor. 

"If you two got under the blankets and just stayed there you'd be warm too!" Yuri said in a mild panic. Viktor had touched him and been very close with him before when he was naked. They'd even stretched naked together. He was sexy every time and Yuri was just glad there was enough space for him to not get excited. 

There was NO space in that bed, not a damn bit of it. 

"Under the blankets with you?" Christophe asked with a grin, and started to reach for them. 

"No! Just you guys! You two!" Okay, well, he kind of regretted that. Yuri didn't exactly want Viktor and Christophe semi-naked under the blankets without him. Then he would be - what, be jealous? He groaned at his own thinking. 

One large warm hand fell on his thigh - Christophe's - as he felt his shoulder and then his collarbone being kissed by Viktor. Oh boy. Oooh boy. 

"We're so comfortable though, with you." Viktor kissed his neck and then propped himself up on one elbow as he gazed at Yuri, who turned toward him. Viktor's face was red, but his eyes soft. Yuri felt put a little more at ease, even with the fuzz of Christophe's hair tickling his neck. 

"But..." What could he say? Yuri was thrown off, he was unsure, but meeting Viktor's eyes, he couldn't say all the attention was unwanted. He loved Viktor, and Christophe WAS attractive...and experienced. At least, he skated like he was. 

"But what?" Viktor asked. Not that he gave Yuri the chance to answer, immediately claiming his lips in a kiss. He wasted no time in prying Yuri's lips apart with his tongue, kissing him deeply and sticking his hand up Yuri's shirt and over his stomach. 

At the same time Christophe's hand had ventured to Yuri's crotch and he carressed him through his pants. Yuri's eyes went wide in alarm - he'd never really been touched like that! Oh sure, Viktor's hands roamed a little before when they had cuddled together in bed...okay, roamed more than a little...but Christophe was putting effort in. Yuri could tell. The movement of his palm and the way his skilled fingers sought Yuri's shape through the fabric...

Viktor pulled away and Yuri gasped. "H-hey! C'mon," he said and squirmed again, even though it felt good, really good, and he was hardening at an alarming rate. 

"What's the matter, Katsudon?" Viktor asked and ran a thumb over one of Yuri's already hard nipples. 

"You want me to stop?" Christophe asked, his chin on Yuri's stomach - when had he slid down there?

"Do you?" Viktor asked, nuzzling his shoulder. "Do you want us to stop playing with you?"

"I-" Yuri blinked, thinking. "Are you two drunk?"

"Nah, you're hot," Christophe replied, squeezing his member and making Yuri groan. "But we can knock this shit off and go get some popcorn or something."

"You're just so cute we couldn't help ourselves," Viktor told him. "But we're very sober."

"I..." They were looking at him and his heaart raced. He had the option to say no, to make it all stop. Sure, they were all over him, but Yuri believed that if he said no, they would oblige without anger. All three of them might need to masturbate at some point but...

...But the thought of Viktor and Christophe fisting their own cocks almost had him shooting blood out his nose, and he knew it'd be so much better if they all had some fun. It didn't say anything bad about him...about any of them, right? "I don't want to be some...some...I..." Yuri couldn't spit it out. 

"You're not going to be some whore," Viktor said, voice gentle. 

"And if anyone says you are, I'll slap them," Christophe promised. 

"I may not do the same as Chris, but no one else will know anyway." Viktor took his hand out of his shirt and instead stroked Yuri's hair slowly. "It's your choice, Yuri."

His choice. He got to make the call. Yuri didn't know how he felt, having that sort of, well, 'power', he supposed was the appropriate word. Two men who wanted him, who respected him, two men he KNEW thousands of others wanted to be with...He was scared and nervous, but curious and excited.

He wormed away from Viktor and gently pushed Christophe off his stomach. Slowly he sat up, considering - and then in a fast, fluid motion he removed his shirtand threw it in Christophe's face during a moment of daring. Then he flopped back down. "G-go nuts." Well, he tried to sound carefree, even if it came out a little squeaky. 

And they were immediately back on him. Christophe's fingers were under his waistband and Viktor was already sucking on his nipple while grinding up against him. Yuri lifted his hips to aid in removing his pants, not expecting Christophe to just yank his underwear down with them. The air hit his erect cock and he gasped. 

Then he let out a surprised yell when his dick was immediately surrounded by a warm mouth. Christophe didn't mess around and he had half of Yuri in his mouth when Viktor moved his head to give him a good visual. 

"Good," Viktor said, looking at the blonde. Yuri was surprised to see Viktor reach down and take a fistful of Christophe's hair, pushing him down on his cock. "Good but you can do better Chris!"

Chris sputtered around Yuri and gave Viktor a brief look, but for the most part allowed himself to be pushed down. Yuri gulped and rolled his hips into Christophe's throat, unable to think much at all. It felt good and hot and almost sweltering and he enjoyed the way he could see Christophe reaching back, obviously reaching for his own erection and jerking himself off. 

Viktor controlled his head for a little longer before backing off to pull off his swim trunks. His cock sprang out and since he was hard he was much bigger than Yuri remembered. Not to say he was a monster by any means, but he was large, and Yuri couldn't take his eyes off him. He kneeled next to Yuri and grabbed Christophe's head again, yanking him off of Yuri's dick. "My turn!" he said, doing that thing with his mouth, that weird ass THING that made it look like his mouth made a heart. Yuri would never understand that though at the moment he didn't care. 

It was a mild toture to suddenly not have anyone's mouth on him, but then he had another treat, as Viktor slid his own cock down Christophe's throat. And while Yuri thought perhaps it was somewhat unfair to make him suck all that dick, Christophe was loving it. He moaned and grabbed Viktor's hip, and let Viktor hold his head to control him. 

"You-have you done this before?" Yuri asked and almost sickened himself with how innocent that sounded. 

"U-us?" Viktor answered, his mouth had been hanging open a little and his breathing quickened. "A couple of times..nothing-nnnnothing oh fuck..."

Yuri cocked and eyebrow and reached for himself for some relief, too horny to just listen. 

"Fuck, he's so good at this! Nothing major...friendly blowjobs-"

Christophe popped his mouth off the dick in front of him. "He wouldn't let me in his ass. You have no idea how much I hate that. Wouldn't use mine either."

Viktor made a face. "I don't want your ass."

Christophe rolled his eyes and returned to Yuri's side, flopping next to him. "Yea yea, you've made that clear. You want this, don't you?" He rather crudley stuck his hand between Yuri's legs and made as though he was going to shove his finger up his ass.

Yuri immediately tried to back away somehow into the bed, but Viktor grabbed his friend's wrist with a bit of a glare, pulling it away. "Don't you dare, Chris." He let him go and moved to straddle Yuri. "You remember what I said at the pool."

"Uh huh." Christophe gave him that amused, almost innocent look, and fondled Yuri's balls as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Yuri groaned in response, but tried to focus on whatever conversation the two men were having. They had discussed this? And more importantly...Viktor had made it clear that HE was going to have sex with him, and not Christophe? That's all Yuri could assume. 

"Hey, uh-"

They both looked at him and Viktor smirked, moving forward and pressing his naked body down along Yuri's. Oh, God it felt so good, so hot and good! "Yes, Yuri?"

"I get a say in who gets - ah - my own - hm...I get to decide about my butt, don't I?" Oh how he wished he had phrased that a lot better. 

Viktor blinked while Christophe didn't even try to keep from laughing. Whatever. "Of course you do. I just assumed that-"

"That I'd want you."

"Well, yes..." And for the first time Viktor looked very thrown off, almost upset, even in their current position and Yuri's hips losing the fight to stay still. 

"And not Chris..."

"..." Viktor glanced at Chris, who was still loudy amused, and then back at Yuri. "Well..."

Yuri psyched himself up in his head, and then reached out, grabbing the back of Viktor's head. "You were right," he said and kissed him hard, with absolutely all of his nerves practically shitting themselves. But he said it and he did it and Viktor tasted so good and kissed him back as if he had been starving for him. 

The two began to grind against each other and he lost himself in how good it felt. Viktor's cock slid against his and he twitched, he leaked, both of them did as they groaned and kissed with only the smallest breaks to catch a breath. Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's muscular body and fought the urge to wrap his legs around his waist too, though he did move to spread them. He was only hindered by the solid warmth of Christophe's leg beside him. He hadn't forgotten he was there and knowing the other man was probably touching himself made Yuri's skin burn in the best way.

Had Viktor not stopped the kissing and drawn back Yuri knew he would have come, shooting himself against Viktor's tight stomach and nearly digging his fingernails into his back, though he knew that would be more likely with Viktor inside him - 

Inside him. He took a deep breath as Viktor got off him, and then held out his hand. "Huh?" Yuri asked as he tried to figure out what was happening, too horny to have a clue. 

"Let me help you sit up and move over," Viktor said, taking his hand and pulling him halfway up. 

"Why...." 

Viktor steered him toward Chrisophe, who was laying naked and sprawled on the bed. His cock was long, and much thicker than Yuri would have guessed. He almost wanted it in him. Almost. It wasn't attached to Viktor, after all. 

"C'mon, gimme some pork," Christophe said with a wink and reached for Yuri, pulling him down on top of him. 

It was ungraceful the way Yuri landed on him, but as their skin touched he felt that lust go right through him. What was it about that guy? He was seriously hot, even if Yuri wasn't attracted to him on an emotional level. He let Christophe pull him up to straddle his waist, feeling the other man rub himself along his crack. 

"Ah..." Yuri leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and arched out his chest. He heard Christophe gasp and then both of his thighs were grasped as strong hips thrust underneath him. 

"Fuck!" The loud cuss made Yuri open his eyes and he looked at Christophe's flushed face as he spoke again. Yuri enjoyed the feeling of riding on those hips as the blonde was unable to keep himself still, or silent. "I wish I could fuck you, Viktor pleeeease," he begged. 

Viktor laid a hand on Yuri's back. "No." 

"Arrgggh," was the only reply Christophe could manage and he grabbed Yuri's hips, dragging him further up his body. "Dammit, you have to get your butt out of my lap then, this is too much," he said, propping his head up on a pillow. 

Yuri knew what to do, and he felt bold knowing Christophe was so turned on by him that he could hardly control myself. "So sorry," he said, and flushed. "But at least I still let you have some," he said, a little dizzy from his own nerves and the way Christophe eagerly started sucking on him again, as if he needed his cock in his mouth. 

At the same time a slick finger traced down Yuri's crack and Viktor was in his ear again. "So...can I get you ready?" he asked, and rested his finger against Yuri's entrance. "You've not done this before have you..." 

Yuri shook his head. "Wha, no, never, go ahead, I don't care." Viktor could do whatever he wanted at that point. It was getting hard to care. He was afraid of blowing his load in Christophe's mouth. 

"I better hurry this up." Viktor slid his finger right in, and Yuri lurched forward, Christophe choking around him. "Don't you dare come like this," Viktor said, fingering him briefly before another finger joined and he curled them inside Yuri. 

"I'm fuck-I'm trying!" Yuri panted and it was true. He was swelling more with every movement of Christophe's head, jerking whenever he licked the underside or traced the tip of his member. The curling and spreading of Viktor's fingers inside him didn't help. The heat was building in him, and it was harder and harder to keep any control. He wanted to come so badly it almost hurt!

"Are you r-" 

Yuri interupted Viktor and practically pushed Christophe's head off him. "Now. Now! I'm so close, I am SO close..." If he didn't get fucked soon he might cry. 

"And what about me!?" Christophe chimed in. "I get to watch you hump him?" 

"You two..." Viktor pet Yuri's head, and then leaned over and pet Christophe's, withdrawing his fingers in the process. "I'll take care of both of you." How the hell was he so cool and calm and collected? 

"We're NOT your pets, you know," Christophe grumbled, but then paused and looked at Yuri. "Well, beef stew here is. ..Uuuh pork cutlet, whatever." 

"I'm..." He was going to protest it, but then Yuri just shrugged. He didn't mind being called his pet. He didn't care. He just wanted sex. "Can we just...?"

Viktor laughed and started to situate himself on the bed. "Uh-huh. Christophe, get off."

"Uuuh..."

"You'll see," Viktor told him and Christophe did as he was told. Yuri just watched and tried not to salivate over the two cocks. 

Viktor laid down on the bed, a little oddly. His head was nearly hanging off the edge. He motioned at his dick. "Think you can ride, Yuri?"

Yuri gulped, nervous again. That was one long THING to sit his ass down on. Yet, the thought of bouncing up and down on it, on looking at Viktor's handsome chest and feeling his thighs work - he crawled onto his body. Viktor propped his erection up, already slick and ready as his fingers had been, and Yuri positioned himself. Having the fingers in him had felt odd, very filling, but hadn't really hurt. However, the head pressing against his tight hole, that was a bit scary, but exciting and-

He was pushing in. And Yuri was almost frozen, he didn't know what to do. Viktor held his thighs and then his hips and urged him down. Christophe walked up near Viktor's head and watched. "You can do it. Come on. Your ass is the only one he wants, remember."

God, would he just shut up? "Uh-huh," Yuri said in response and started to make himself go down, maybe pushing down a bit too fast. Once the head popped in, the rest of his shaft slid in a little easier. And it hurt, it really did, but somehow not as badly as he anticipated. Before he knew it, he was filled and he was touching Viktor's thighs, his hands gripping the man's sides as well. 

"Ahh..." Viktor groaned. "Ah Yuri, you're so tight, you're so...." He trailed off, aand pushed his hips up. Yuri was still getting used to the feeling of someone so deeply inside him, but he managed to lift back up, and then slowly go back down, meeting those thighs again. Viktor immediately started to set a fast pace and Yuri knew he was probably as about ready to come as he was. 

Then he watched in awe as Christophe tipped Viktor's head back over the edge, grasped the sides, and slid his cock into Viktor's waiting mouth. Viktor coughed some around him and Yuri's ears caught the wet, sloppy noise of his throat being fucked. It just made him ride faster, thrusting down on Viktor with what power he could muster and relishing it when Viktor pounded himself back up into him. Even though he wasn't looking since he currently had Christophe's balls slapping his face, Viktor took hold of Yuri's erection, his grip a bit uneven, but good enough. 

It didn't take long for Yuri to erupt. It was too stimulating for him, the sight, the sounds, and of course, the feel.He leaned back, chest out and his palms came to rest on Viktor's legs. When he hit his climax the sound he made wasn't a sexy long groan or even a name, it was more of a strangled yell as he blew his load on Viktor's stomach and hand. 

A nice deep moan did follow him and he looked up and ahead in time to see Christophe bury himself in Viktor's mouth, hands clenching his silver hair as he emptied himself in his throat. Viktor only moved faster in response, still bouncing Yuri in his lap throughout both men's orgasms. 

When Christophe pulled out Viktor suddenly sat up and shoved Yuri back off of him onto the bed. Yuri barely had time to sort himself out while he lay there before Viktor was on him, grabbing his legs and pulling them up over his shoulders. He positioned himself and pushed right back inside Yuri. He leaned over him, come dribbling out of his mouth, still catching his breathe, and began to slam into him again. 

He didn't last very long. Viktor dipped his head and sucked on Yuri's neck as his thrusts grew frantic and his kisses sloppy on his skin when he came. He fucked him through the orgasm and after, and when he pulled out he dropped his head on Yuri's chest, both their bodies covered in sweat while they panted. 

Yuri's head was spinning. In the afterglow, he couldn't believe what the hell had just happened, and that he had let it happen. He'd just had sex, and with Viktor, and kind of with Christophe. Two men. His ass was sore and wet, Viktor had smeared another man's semen on his neck, and everything was sweaty. 

And he felt too fulfilled to move, even if he knew he should.

There was a whistle and some clapping beside him, and he slowly looked over to see Christophe next to the bed, his swimshorts back on. "You two sure do know how to have fun before an event."

"Haa..." Yuri just stared at him. "Uh, yea." Had that man really just sucked his dick?

"Best night I've had in a while." Christophe reached out and messed Viktor's hair, getting the tiniest of sound from Viktor. "Hang on," he said, and vanished from view.

Yuri's eyes felt heavy and they started to close. Oh God, he had to skate soon...what if his butt was still sore when he hit the ice? Well, he supposed maybe after what happened his Eros might be better, at least. What if he got hard on the ice!? That would be a disaster! But he was so tired, he couldn't even panic about it. 

Christophe reappeared with a glass of water with a straw in it. "Here, take a drink. I got ya a straw," he said, smiling. 

"I can sit up," Yuri said tiredly. "But thank you for the straw."

"Oh...you're not sitting up." He motioned to Viktor. 

Yuri looked at the hair that lay on his chest and realized he recognized that steady breathing of Viktor's - he was asleep! "He's...!"

"Yea. He's super content too, you got any idea how long he's...well!" Christophe offered the water again and Yuri sipped at it, getting it halfway down before waving it away. "I should get going."

"Ah...okay..." Yuri didn't know how to feel. Alone, with Viktor on him, what about when he woke up? What would that be like?

Christophe was putting his robe back on. "Hey, it'll be fine. You two were pretty much together anyway...give him a big kiss when he wakes up, and I'm sorry for his breath."

Oh, ew. Yuri smiled, though. Christophe was trying to make sure he didn't freak out, and he appreciated it. "S-sure. Thanks."

"Haha." Christophe blew him a kiss. "Good night. And GREAT dick!" he said, before walking back out of view. Well, Yuri could have seen him if he turned his head, but fatigue was too quickly taking over. 

He was tired. He was so tired, and a little scared of what be next. But...it was Viktor. It was the man he'd been sharing his life with for some months anyway, someone he wanted to remain with, even if the plan he had in mind didn't allow for it. That's right...

Yuri closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He didn't want to think about that, not normally, an especially not at that moment. 

For the time being, all he wanted to do was stroke Viktor's hair, not think, and fall the fuck asleep.


End file.
